A Series of Drabbles
by TB's LMC
Summary: 100-word random slices of life, just a little collection as I write them. They're originally written on my computer as 100 words, but this site seems to wreak havoc and not agree with the count sometimes!
1. Death

That was when he knew, more than anything else he had ever known in his life, that being who he was and doing what he did meant more to him than anything else ever could. He watched his two brothers pull the toddler from his arms, lifting her from the hole he had barely managed to get down himself. She'd been brave, she'd trusted him. Gordon got her in his arms, Scott yelling and afraid. Saving her precious life even as he was sucked down. Seeing their heroism as his last vision, dying securely in the knowledge of his own.


	2. Love

Sun glints off fine blonde hair covering legs and arms; shines through thick strands covering his head and the fine reddish blonde that mats his chest. His skin is golden in the early rays of morning and she simply sits and watches him sleep. Watches him relax with brow unfurrowed, mouth at rest, eyelids covering shocking blue eyes that seem to look right through into her soul. If she had ever had a doubt before last night, it had been washed away by his hands, his fingers, his body. Alan loved her. And that was all she would ever need.


	3. Thunderbird 1

There she stood, hull gleaming in the hot desert sun and even though they were here with a job to do her pilot couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her beauty. Sleek and sliver, fast, first. Responsive to all things Scott, coming alive when he commanded her and lying in wait when he ordered her to stand down. Everything he had desired and chased. Only with International Rescue could he keep her. Fated to be together. He turned to do his duty knowing it was only a matter of time before she would take him home.


	4. Tracy Island

I bear witness, day in and day out, to the magical and the miraculous. To the unexpected and the unexplained. To the highs and the lows of the most incredible humans I have ever encountered in my long, long life. Before they found me, I was nothing but the remnant of some long-dead volcano, full of foliage and rock and very little soul. They carved me out, they built upon me. They developed dreams into reality and I am part of that. I am part of the secret, part of the dream, part of their world. I am Tracy Island.


	5. Winning

It didn't used to matter if I won or lost, though anyone can tell you winning's always better. Hugging the road at incredible speeds; feeling the power of your machine thrum through your soul; reaching that place where you've become one with the mass of metal and wire that cocoons your body - that's when you know what you were born to do. You can have more than one of these revelations in your lifetime. I've had two. First, my race car. Then, Thunderbird Three. Now, though, it _does_ matter if I win. Because it means I've saved someone's life.


	6. Grandchild

When I look into the eyes of my first grandchild, suddenly it doesn't matter how much money I've made in my sixty-five years on this Earth. Suddenly it doesn't matter that I created an organization that can do what no one else in the world can. Suddenly nothing matters but the memory of the five living beings I helped create so many years ago and their own entrance into this world. The legacy continues now with the ginger-haired infant I hold in my arms. Named after her grandmother, with her whole life ahead and every dream hers for the taking.


	7. Plants

Softly I move through green leaves and flowers, listening to the living speak. I hear their whispers as they tell me what I need to know. It's comforting to listen to these many plants in the silence of the greenhouse. Some are natural, some are my own creations. All are precious. All are as alive as you or me. All deserve respect, my caring hands and the sound of my voice as they whisper "Kyrano" to me. A touch of water here, a sprinkle of fertilizer there. They tell me what they need. I listen, I watch, and I learn.


	8. Victim

It spreads, seeping through the fabric of my pants and I know it should panic me, that red that mixed with blue looks purple. It doesn't, I know, because I'm too out of it to recognize what it means. I only know that I heard cries of, "International Rescue" and that tells me even through my lightheadedness that I'll be saved. They never let anyone down, and they won't let me down this time. I can't help but wonder, though, as the warmth of my own blood hugs the skin of my thigh, if they're already too late for me.


	9. Thunderbird 4

She's all I could ever want, and as cliché as it sounds, she's so much more. She's strong and confident. She responds to every move I make, everything I ask her for. She comes through in times of crisis and has saved my life more times than I can count. She selflessly gives herself to rescuing others, even if it means she gets hurt in the process. She is beautiful and powerful and of all my brothers, I'm the one she always performs for under any circumstance. She belongs to me, and I can't help but belong to Thunderbird Four.


	10. Thunderbird 5

She doesn't fly in the air or dive underwater. She doesn't actually participate physically in rescues, unless you count the fact that it's all her relaying our signals to and from Base, to and from each other in the field, and to and from anywhere and everywhere we want to talk to. From that perspective, you could say she participates in every rescue no matter where it takes place. I guess I like being in charge of the most important Thunderbird of all, which I can say in the privacy of my own mind; never aloud. My Thunderbird is Five.


End file.
